


птенец

by gallyanim



Series: отклоняешься [8]
Category: F. T. Island
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drabble, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-03
Updated: 2014-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:09:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24505183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gallyanim/pseuds/gallyanim
Summary: - не знаю, как, но выдержу, - запальчиво выдает сынхен, и чжонхун не может сдержать улыбки.
Series: отклоняешься [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1770577





	птенец

\- не знаю, как, но выдержу, - запальчиво выдает сынхен, и чжонхун не может сдержать улыбки: вот же ж угораздило подобрать птенца желторотого, вот же ж угораздило этого птенца быть таким наглецом. и ведь всю дорогу до привала молчал, только глазами зыркал во все стороны. водятся же черти в тихом омуте.  
чжонхун срывает травинку и медленно разжевывает ее - черти или не черти, вражеский засланец или искренний сторонник, не его дело этот мальчишка. пускай капитан разбирается, его дело другие звуки отлавливать. зато вот минари, кажется, любопытно - явно не зря так близко к капитану с сынхеном прилаживается ружье чистить.  
\- убьют же, - своим стандартным шепотом, который разносится на весь лагерь, говорит чжонхуну внезапно возникший рядом хонки. - слушай, его же кокнут в первой же стычке, нахрена надо связываться?  
сынхен упрямо поджимает губы. наверное, у кого-то это выглядело бы плаксиво и наигранно, а у него почему-то получается совсем наоборот - жестко и вредно.  
\- даже если убьют, - внезапно для самого себя решает чжонхун, - он еще пяток-другой упырей за собой на тот свет уволочет.  
капитан, кажется, тоже решает, что еще одни руки, способные держать ружье, их ловкому, но уж слишком маленькому партизанскому отряду не помешают. по крайней мере, когда чжонхун вслед за прочими подходит к костру за своей порцией мерзкого цвета каши, сынхен уже сидит между джеджином и минари, снова молча. снова внимательно разглядывая каждую деталь вокруг. в миске его уже даже на донышке ничего нет, и чжонхун думает, что раз уж этот птенец, он же черт, не откинул коньки от их питания, так точно и перестрелку выдержит. поспорить, что ли, с хонки на пару банок мяса, кокнут все-таки или не кокнут. у того ж наверняка нычка есть.


End file.
